cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Idol
.jpg |season = 5 |episode = 79 & 80 |airdate = May 19, 2006 |cast = Tara Strong |writer = Butch Hartman Steve Marmel |director = Butch Hartman}}'''''Fairy Idol is a Fairly OddParents movie, which premiered on May 19, 2006. The title and plot parody the television show American Idol. Before the premier of the show, an online poll at Nick.com went live to see which character was set to win the contest. At the end of the run, Cosmo was the winner with over 300,000 votes. On the film's premiere night, 3 million viewers tuned in to watch the show. The same day Bo Bice, American Idol season four runner-up, hosted the Nickelodeon airing on May 19, 2006 in the United States, as he "knows something about" these kinds of contests. This claim needs references to reliable sources from August 2008. Originally, as Norm the Genie was slated to appear in the movie; Norm Macdonald was meant to reprise his role. However, due to scheduling conflicts, he was unable to do so. The creators turned instead to Robert Cait. Plot The telefilm starts with the mayor as Norm the Genie with his new master. He wishes for a sandwich, and then to be mayor of the world. Eventually, he angers the citizens and is about to be put in a guillotine. Norm, who has come up with an evil plan, gives a note to the mayor and tells him to say it. It says to wish that everything was back to normal and Norm was in the hands of Timmy Turner's best friend, Chester McBadbat. Norm is then sent to Chester, who wishes that Timmy could play with him. Norm goes to Timmy's house and tells him that he will create a clone. The clone would do everything at home while the real Timmy has fun with Chester. However, once Timmy leaves, the clone gives Cosmo and Wanda a hard time. When Timmy returns home from a fun day with Chester, he finds out that Cosmo and Wanda have quit being his fairy godparents. Jorgen Von Strangle appears. He wipes Timmy's mind, making him forget everything that has happened. However, it is then revealed that he wiped the mind of the clone. In Fairy World, everyone finds out that Cosmo and Wanda have quit. A singing contest is then held to find a replacement fairy (or other magical creature). Norm also makes Chester's dad the best baseball player in the world. Timmy needs to get his fairies back, so he travels to Fairy World (with the aid of Mr. Crocker's teleporter), but is captured by two security guards. Meanwhile, four contestants have sung their songs: an unnamed William Hung fairy, a Wicked Witch fairy (she was crushed by a house before she got to sing), the Tooth Fairy, and some Lawn Gnomes. Timmy then disguises himself as Crocker. The April Fool, Juandissimo Magnifico, Cupid, and Sanderson the Pixie have now performed, and the only contestants left to do so are Norm and Cosmo. Timmy then shows up. He makes up with his fairies and Cosmo performs (strangely, he sings just like American Idol season 3 runner-up Diana DeGarmo). Cosmo is then announced the winner, but Norm crushes them with a wrecking ball. He is then made a fairy and his godchild is the miserable Chester McBadbat (whose father was arrested). Eventually, Cosmo and Wanda survive, but Chester wishes that Norm was Timmy's fairy. However, Timmy makes Norm go two weeks without wishing. He then turns to confetti. Norm poofs back and tells Timmy that he quits and Jorgen poofs in and erases Timmy's memory by flashing him so many times and saying that it will stay wiped and turns Norm back into a genie. Chester uses him last genie wish and wishes everything back to normal and Norm back into his lamp. As Jorgen was about to take Cosmo and Wanda away, he sees the lamp and poofs away with it. Timmy apologies to Cosmo and Wanda and gives them a day off magic but they both turn to confetti. Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Cartoons Category:Episodes